Digital music players, such as the Apple iPod™, have become increasing popular in recent years. As these devices have increased in popularity, a wide range of accessories have been created for use with these players. For example, chargers, FM transmitters, radios, external speakers, headphones, flashlights, etc. have been created for use with digital music players. These accessories typically connect to a proprietary connector on the digital music player. Unfortunately, once one accessory is coupled to the music player's connector, there is no room to connect another accessory to the player. In addition, since the accessories use the proprietary connector to couple to the digital music player, the accessories can typically not be used in connection with any other device. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method of coupling an accessory to a digital music player.
Radios have been designed for use in connection with digital music players. Typically, the radio is coupled to the proprietary connector on the digital music players. Unfortunately, this prevents any additional accessories from being coupled to the digital music player. In addition, these radio's typically can not be used separate from the digital music player and often require there own set of accessories such as chargers, FM transmitter, speakers, etc. Therefore, what is needed is an improved radio accessory for a digital music player.